Jack The Ripper
by Joe Stalin
Summary: Jack The Ripper is haunting Station Square, and he's picking off its famous hero's. As the body count rises, who will be left to tell the tale?
1. A Shadow in the Night

Greeting yall! Joe Stalin here with his first Sonic story not involving Shadow Fox! I must warn you all that this story is gonna be graphic as I update it, so those of you with weak constitutions…beware!

**Jack the Ripper **

**Chapter 1- A Shadow in the Night **

It was coming back. The soothing noises in the background of the alley had acquired a new tone. A buzzing which hurt his head. The chitinous rattle of something insect like, something alien. It continued to drill into his head as the heavy downpour raged around him.

Every so often, images would flash between his eyes. People: hollow, hungry, hopeless. Hope drowned by despair. The buzzing got louder and more painful. There- out of the corner of his eye- a glimpse of one of these 'people' as they truly were burned into his mind. Dark, shuddering, rattling things, faces wrapped in dirty bindings, bodies crawling with minute, many-legged parasites. He kept his gaze on the object in his hand. A blade.

In the soft light it glistened with an unearthly glow. He smiled. It was beautiful. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost it. To him, it was power. Power over the creatures that haunted him. With this knife, he was invincible. Casually, he drew a hand over the blade and wiped away the raindrops that had splashed onto it. With a wince, he drew his index finger hard over the sharp edge, drawing a thin line of blood. There was a painful throb accompanying it but it added to the release. He gazed fascinated at the crimson liquid that slowly dribbled from his injured finger. It hurt, but he didn't care. He needed to feel pain. Pain was the only thing he ever felt, indeed it was the only thing that made him feel that he was truly still alive.

He stared at his other hand, at the litany of scars from earlier treatment. Most were new, some from times past. There were a few that were deep enough to scar, while others were simple scratches. He smiled. Without pain, he mused; you couldn't feel pleasure because without pain, you wouldn't know what pleasure was. Like light and dark, pleasure and pain couldn't exist without the other.

He glanced up. The alley he was crouched in was beginning to grow darker. The shadows creeping inwards, swamping everything. The darkness seemed to amplify the clicking's and scamperings in his head. He clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut…. It did no good. A light began to shine in the dark. He looked up.

There- picked out in the middle of the alien hubble, almost luminous in the dark- a window. He frowned.

It was an apartment building facing him from across the road to the alley. He didn't think he had ever seen it before, but in the back of his mind he knew that it was familiar. The greasy yellow light of the one streetlight in the alley flashed across his face. From the way a light flickered in the darkness of the apartment, he could tell that it was occupied. But he didn't care. He knew what he would see in the eyes of whoever occupied the room. They would be just like the others.

His injured hand went to the pocket of his coat. He stood up with difficulty, clutching the blade tightly in his fist. Once he had fully straightened up, his eyes never wavering from the window of the chosen apartment, he slowly made his way towards his target. There was only one thing on his mind.

Tonight, he would feed.

** BR>**

In the semi darkness, his eyes squinting on the glowing screen of the television, Shadow stifled another yawn. It was past midnight, but he wasn't bothered. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. He was beginning to wonder if he was suffering from insomnia. He hadn't had a good night sleep in over a week, and tonight was no exception. To take his mind of it, he had absent mindedly flicked on the television, but there was nothing on that interested him. His mind just couldn't focus properly.

He sighed, and flicked to the next channel.

'Perhaps if I keep this up, I'll bore myself to sleep''

He suddenly tuned his gaze towards the window. Was it just him, or had someone been watching him? He had definitely felt as if he was being watched. But there was nothing there, only darkness.

''I must be going mad! Now I'm seeing things! I'll have to go to the chemists tomorrow and get some sleep pills or something…''

Frustrated, he flicked the television off and lay back on his bed. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep, but at least he could get comfortable.

His eyes blinked open suddenly. Had he imagined it, or had he heard the front door open? No, that wasn't possible. He was just hearing things. Still, it had sounded real enough.

The hedgehog blinked in confusion and climbed off his bed. He felt around for the light switch, but in the darkness he couldn't find it. It was dark in the bedroom. But he could still make out the dark silhouettes of the furniture.

He heard another creak. This time he was certain he wasn't hearing things. It had come from the bathroom, he was sure. With a frustrated snarl, Shadow stood up and creeped towards the bedroom door. This was just what he didn't need. Some thug trying to break into his flat. Still, at least it would take his mind off sleep whilst he was kicking the shit out of whoever had dared to break into his apartment.

Opening the door with care, Shadow poked his head out into the hall. Nothing. Not a thing out of place.

He shivered suddenly. He wasn't alone in the flat. He could feel it. And that's when he saw it…

In the darkness, for a brief second, something had moved. And whatever it was, it had left its imprint on the wall. A dark smear. Even from this distance, Shadow could smell the strong scent of blood.

For the first time, Shadow tensed up. He was scared. Scared of whatever was inside the flat with him. He slouched against the door, too afraid to do anything else. The entire place felt cold, causing him to shiver. Though whether it was from cold or terror he didn't know. With a gulp, Shadow walked out into the hall. His ears suddenly pricked up. He could hear something…. breathing. And it wasn't his own.

Shadow was trembling now. Whatever it was that was inside his flat…it was evil. He wished now that he had thought to pick up some kind of weapon. But it was too late now. He had to face whatever it was. After all, he had a reputation to live up to. Even if it was just to himself.

With a frown etched across his face, Shadow slowly made his way towards the wall. Squinting through the darkness, he peered at the stain. It was definitely blood. Even now it was slowly dribbling down to the floor. Trying not to retch, Shadow suddenly jumped as he heard a bang reverberate through the darkness. Shadow breathed heavily and turned towards the source of the noise. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Down the hall was the bathroom door. It was lit up with the dim glow from the window. It was covered in blood, so was the carpet beneath it. Shadow clutched his chest, and felt the heavy beating of his heart. He had never been as terrified as he was at that moment. Outside, the rain began to fall harder.

With a huge intake of breath, Shadow made his way up to the blood stained door. He looked down and realized with disgust that he was standing in the crimson liquid. Very slowly, he laid a trembling hand on the doorknob. For a few seconds he remained that way. Then with a yell of fury, he flung open the door.

His eyes flicked across the room. It was empty. Not a single thing out of place. The only thing that stood out was the thin drops of blood that speckled the tiled floor. At the far end of the room, the window was fully open allowing the typhoon outside to leak in. With a sigh of relief, Shadow wiped his forehead. Whoever it was, they had obviously heard him outside the room and had done a runner through the window. He was safe.

As he continued to stare at the fully open door, a shadow loomed over him from behind.

Shadow suddenly tensed up. He could sense it. It was still here with him.

Without warning, the blade flashed down and buried itself in the back of the black hedgehog. Shadow crumbled to the floor as the blade was removed from his back. He could feel the blood escaping from the stab wound, and there was blood pouring from his mouth. With a huge effort, he managed to turn his head to face his attacker. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

''You!''

As Shadow looked on helplessly from the floor, the silent figure raised the blade once more.

The last thing Shadow saw was the bloodied knife slicing towards him. Then…only darkness.

** BR>**

It wasn't until the next day that Shadows house keeper discovered his body. Her hysterical screams had alerted the other tenants of the apartment building, and one had rung the police.

Shadow had been dead for at least several hours. His body had been found by the cleaner in his bedroom. Two deep knife wounds had killed him, one in his back, and the other in his chest. But that wasn't the worst thing.

The real horror show came when the police were able to prize open the bloodstained bathroom door. They had been greeted with a sight of unimaginable horror.

There was blood everywhere. On the floor, up the walls and even on the ceiling. And on one of those walls was a message, scrawled in Shadow's own blood-

_''JACK THE RIPPER''_

**BR> **

Oh my! I've scared myself! Please R&R!


	2. Whitechapel Revisited

Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with part two of his horror/suspense story! Many thanks to Zerberus Alpha, ScarletBlaz985 and bluerocker115 for reviewing my first chapter, even if you all hate me for killing Shadow off first!

Just to remind you all, I don't own any of these characters! Except Jack!

* * *

**Jack The Ripper**

**Chapter 2- Whitechapel Revisited**

_''And in Station Square, police are investigating the brutal murder of Shadow the hedgehog, who was stabbed to death in his apartment last night in the latest of a series of murders perpetrated by the serial killer calling himself 'Jack The Ripper''._

''Turn that pissin' thing off Sonic! We've heard it all before!''

With reluctance, Sonic flicked the television off. After a second or two of glancing at the blank screen, he turned round and faced everyone in the room.

They were all there. All of them with the same somber expressions on their faces. Rouge the Bat sat on one side of the couch, her eyes full of liquid and her face streamed with the red rash of tears. Next to her was Amy, her hands folded in front of her and staring at the floor. Cream was sat on the opposite side of Rouge, her eyes brimming with tears.The girls were dressed in black dresses, to match their mood of shock and disgust.

On the other couch sat Knuckles the Echinda, his expression blank and his eyes hidden behind dark shades. A half drunk can of larger was clutched in his hand. Next to him was Eggman, dressed in his usual black and red suit. His expression was also blank, and his head was slowly shaking from side to side in utter disbelief.

On the final available seat in the room was Tails. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, and a lit cigarette was clamped between his lips. It had been Tails who had told Sonic to turn the television off, and with good reason. His expression was one of sheer disgust and revulsion over the events of the previous night.

Sonic sighed for the hundredth time that night. When he had heard the news of Shadows murder earlier that day, he had immediately rung the whole gang and informed them of what had happened. He had then rushed to Rouges house, knowing full well what he would find once he arrived. She was completely beside herself with grief. It had taken him over an hour to calm her down, and by that time everyone had essembled at the house.

This was the first time they had all gathered together for a long time. The last time had been two years ago, for Amy's birthday. Since then, they had drifted apart. Sonic and Amy were now living together and were thinking about taking their relationhip to the next level. Eggman had retired from world domination attempts, and now worked as a physician at Station Square hospital. Rouge and Shadow had been going out together, though it was fair to say that their relationship was stormy to say the least. Cream was just getting used to living on her own for the first time, and was now working as a care assistant at the nearby school.

For Knuckles, the last two years hadn't been pleasant. He had begun to drink heavily, and had had more than one run in with the police. He had become extremely distant, more so than any of the others, and people were beginning to wonder whether he was clinically depressed. Tails had also kept to himself those two years, but he had at least tried to stay in touch with Sonic. But even he had become distant. He too had taken to alcohol, although not as much as Knuckles, and had taken up smoking. It was a more mature Tails who sat staring at Sonic, cigarette smoke hovering around his face.

''My God...I just can't believe it!'' Eggman suddenly stuttered, and all eyes turned to him. Rouge snorted in disgust.

''Well you'd better believe it! My boyfriends dead, and nothing you or anyone can say will bring him back!'' She yelled, before collapsing into tears. Amy lay a comforting arm over her shoulders.

''Jesus Christ'' Tails muttered under his breath. Sonic glared at him.

''Have a bit of compassion Tails! You can't possibly imagine what she's going through!'' Tails frowned.

''Well I'm depressed enough as it is! Its bad enough he's dead, the last thing we need is her bawling her eyes out again!'' Tails sighed and stubbed the cigarette out in an ash tray on the able.

''We're all depressed Tails, Shadows dead! And the worst thing is he didn't just die! He was murdered!'' Sonic said, his eyes flickering over everyone in the room.

''Don't remind us Sonic, I feel sick as it is!'' Knuckles muttered testily.

''It's all over the papers! Everywhere you turn, every single page!'' Eggman said as he fingered the newspaper in his lap.

''Mmm. If he's looking for attention, then Jacks got it made!'' Tails said with sarcasm as he reached in his pocket for his lighter.

''''What do you mean?'' Sonic asked, his eyes on the orange fox sat in front of him.

''What I mean is, is that if he's doing all of this to get his name in the papers then he's succeeded! Most serial killers do what they do for attention, or for fame as it were'' Tails pointed out as he lit another cigarette.

''And most of them kill because it turns them on, but you don't hear me going on about it!'' Knuckles snarled, startling Tails.

''Hey, I'm just saying! After all, everything that happens in this world has a reason behind it! I'm just trying to figure this guy out!'' Tails shook his head and screwed the cigarette between his lips.

''Figure him out? He's a sicko Tails! A nutcase! What more do you need?'' Amy snarled as she sat up, a disbelieving look on her face. Sonic raised his arms in the air.

''Allright everyone, lets calm down! We're all shocked and disgusted about what happened, but thats no reason to start fighting between ourselves!'' Sonic announced to try to break up the tense atmosphere of the room. Amy sat back down, her eyes now focused on Sonic.

''Okay! Now I think the best thing to do is to stay the night here, to try to...come to terms as it were. It'll be best to do it in a friendly environment!'' Sonic announced. Tails snorted.

''A friendly environment? We haven't seen each other for the best part of two years! How can you call this a friendly environment Sonic?''

''I agree! After all, it has been two years! Cut the crap Sonic, things have changed! We're not as close as we were before and you know it!'' Knuckles cut in.

''Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we're not still friends! And besides, we all have to remember one thing! One of our friends was killed last night, and it's our job now to stick together! No more distance, no more arguing!'' Sonic said. Knuckles turned away and Tails snorted. Sonic ignored them and continued speaking.

''Okay! Now then, it's nowten o'clock, and I'm sure none of us wants to stay in here glaring at each other all night! So I think the best thing to do tonight is...'' Tails cut him off.

''Go out for a drink! After everything thats happened tonight, I could use something of the alcoholic variety! Who's coming with?'' Tails gaze shifted over everyone in the room.

''I'll come. But one of you's is gonna have to drive! I'm already over the limit as it is!'' Knuckles announced as he straightened up.

''Come on, I'll give you two a lift!'' Eggman said as he helped Knuckles up.

''Just remember you guys, we meet back here no later than midnight! Understand?'' Sonic pointed at them.

''Whatever! Jeez Sonic, these last two years have certainly done wonders fo your sense of fun!'' Tails said sarcastically as he pulled on his coat. Eggman turned to face Amy and Cream.

''Will you ladies be joining us?'' Cream shook her head slowly.

''I can't, I have work in the morning. And the last thing I need is a slur on my record for turning up drunk!'' She muttered sarcastically.

''Suit yourself! See you later!'' Knuckles waved as he followed Eggman and Tails out the door. A moment later, the front door slammed shut.

''I can't believe those guys! How can they even think of going out drinking at a time like this?'' Amy questioned, only to be taken back as Rouge stood up.

''The same reason as I have! Come on Amy, lets you and me get wasted!'' Rouge walked upto the table and grabbed her purse. Sonic walked up to her.

''Rouge, I really don't think this is a good idea!'' Sonic motioned to her to sit back down, only to be met by a death glare from Rouge.

''Listen hedgehog! I've got a lot of bad feelings right now that I want to suppress! And if going out and getting plastered is the only way to do it, then so be it! Coming Amy?'' Rouge gestured to Amy as she walked out the door. Sonic looked at Amy quizzically.

''Well?'' He asked. Amy shook her head.

''She can't go on her own Ames!'' Sonic pointed out. Amy sighed and stood up.

''You owe me for this Sonic! Just remember that!'' She said sternly as she walked out the room. A moment later, a loud slam signalled that she and Rouge had left. Sonic turned to Cream.

''So...fancy a video?''

* * *

He was sitting at a corner table in the pub. It was ironic. He was Jack, and the pub he was in was called..._'The Whitechapel Inn'_. 

He sniggered for the tenth time. It was always funny everytime he thought about it. He was calm, and sat quietly, watching the amiable bustle of the drinkers from his corner. He had arrived late, and many had already left. For now, they appeared normal. But he knew better. It was just a disguise. He knew what they really looked like underneath.

He frowned suddenly, and reached into his coat. His hand gripped over his prize possession. He had come across it during his last blood hunt, and he was very proud of it. His blade was still the most important thing he had however. That was tucked safely in his other pocket. He removed his hand from his coat and glanced down at it. He had cut himself again before he had entered the pub, and even now the mark continued to dribble blood onto the tabletop. He smiled, and took another swig from the glass in front of him. All was calm in his mind, as the night wound down.

He lifted his eyes up suddenly, whilst keeping his head down. Two people had just entered the pub, and were making their way towards the bar. Two women. Both young-ish and appealing to the eye. Both were wearing black dresses, and both looked as if they had recently been crying.

He frowned. He knew them. His eyes narrowed as he examined them, and his grip on the glass tightening. Where did he know them from? He looked deep into his mind, but could remember nothing. He snarled frustraitedly, his eyes never wavering from them. They were talking to each other as they ordered their drinks, and he strained to hear them.

''All I'm saying Rouge is that I don't think you should be doing this! Drinking yourself silly isn't going to change anything!''

''Maybe not, but it'll at least give me something else to think about! Now are you gonna drink up or not?''

He shook his head sharply. He knew he had seen them before, but for life of him he just couldn't remember. He snarled and downed the remaining alcohol in one gulp. He set the glass down and turned back to look at the two women. They were still talking.

''To think! We'd have been going out for three months this week! He's the first guy who's ever gotten past the one month margin and now he's dead! I sure know how to pick them Ames!''

''Now don't talk like that! None of this is your fault. You have to understand that Rouge''

''Maybe, but as God is my witness if I ever find the son of a bitch who killed my Shadow...not even wild horses would be able to keep me off him!''

The glass shattered in his grip. He knew who they were. They were friends of him. The one he had killed the night before. Shadow...thats what he had been called.

He shuddered and inspected his hand. The glass had cut his palm open, and blood oozed out of the wound. He casually wiped the sharps of glass away from him and wiped his injured hand over his coat. He winced slightly from the pain, then pricked his ears up and listened in on more of the conversation.

''I don't know what I'm gonna do Ames! I've lost everything! How am I ever gonna get over this?''

''One day at a time Rouge. It will take time, but you will get over it. Now come on, lets go home''

''No. Yu go, I'll stay here for a while. I'm gonna need a lot more booze after all this!''

''I'm not leaving you on your own Rouge!''

''Don't worry. I've got Eggmans number, I'll just call him and have me pick me up''

''Your sure?''

''Positive''

He stared. One of them was getting ready to leave. He narrowed his eyes and looked directly at her. A smile began to spread itself across his face. He knew what he had to do.

He waited until she had left the pub, then very carefully stood up and walked out into the cool night air, his hand fingering over the cool metal object in his pocket.

* * *

Amy shuddered in the cold. It was a lot colder than it had been when she and Rouge had first shown up, and she huddled in her coat. It was beginning to fog over, and the whole place gave her the creeps. She gave a casual look at the street sign on the opposite side of the street..._'Whitechapel Way'_. She shuddered. Why was that name so familiar to her? 

She walked on through the mist. They hadn't bothered to drive, and had walked to the pub. It gave them a chance to talk and to try to come to terms with what had happened. She was beginning to regret that decision now. The mist was freezing and it was a fifteen minute walk from Rouge's house. She sighed and glanced over her watch. 11:45.

She began to tremble, but this time not from the cold. She was being followed. She could sense it. But the thick fog around her made it impossible to see.

She quickened her pace. Were those just her footsteps she could here...or someone elses? Her breathing intensified. She _was_ being followed she was certain. But by who? One of the drunken louts from the pub hoping for a good time, or perhaps...him.

She broke into a run. Blindterror coursed through her. Behind her, she could here quickening footsteps. Jack was coming after her.

Her arms flailing in front of her, Amy turned sharply and ran down a deserted alleyway. After she had run halfway through it, she slowed down to catch her breath. She listened intently. She could no longer hear the footsteps. She sighed with relief and clutched at her chest. She hadn't been followed at all. She was just hearing things. She gasped for air and turned her gaze to the entrance to the alley. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Through the mist...a silhouette. Jacks silhouette. She couldn't make out any facial features, but she could hear him allright. Ragged breathing. She tried to run, but her legs refused to cooperate. She stared wide eyed as Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out something. She knew what it was. A gun.

With a cry of terror, Amy broke into a run. She didn't hear Jack cock the gun, nor did she see him aim directly at her head. But she did hear the shot.

It pierced through the night. With a dull thud, it hit its mark.

Amy keeled over instantly. She landed head first in a large puddle. She made no sound other than a dull splash as she collapsed to the floor. She lay motionless.

* * *

Jack smiled. He looked from her limp body and them to the gun. Energy coursed through his arm. It felt amazing. 

Carefully re-pocketing the gun, he reached in his coat and pulled out his treasured possession. He stared at it longingly. The cool metal felt good on his skin and his reflection peered at him from the polished surface. He had just one thing on his mind.

His footsteps echoed through the alley as he approached her limp body. He crouched down and getnly caressed his fingers over her cheek. She felt soft, warm. He gently stroked her as his eyes moved to the bullet hole in the back of her head. Blood was slowly trickling from the wound and down onto the cold concrete. He smiled and lifted up the blade.

Slowly, he positioned it directly over her temple. His breathing intensified, coming out in sharp ragged tones. Sweat trickled down his nose. He knew he had to do it, and yet...

He sighed and stood up. He couldn't do it. This time it was different. He didn't know why, he just knew that he would be unable to do it no matter how hard he tried. He stared at the blade, and slowly nodded his head.

Leaving her prone body on the floor, he walked over to a nearby wall. Slouching against it, he pulled back his coat. Picking his area, he carefully inserted the blade over the chosen area of skin...his thigh.

Without hesitation, he dragged the blade sharply across his leg, piercing through his trousers. He cringed as he felt it pierce through his flesh and tissue. The feeling of the warm liquid felt soothing as it poured from the wound. But it didn't last long.

He stared down dismayed as he saw the blood was rapidly seeping through the material of his trousers. There was too much of it.

"Shit" He whispered, trying to standon his leg only towound up falling on the floor. He had miscalculated how deep he had pressed the blade to his skin, probably cutting a nerve or vein pretty deeply by just how much blood he was losing.

Quickly re-pocketing the blade, he carefully staggered up and inserted his leg back down on the floor. He grimaced as a sharp jolt of pain surged up his leg. Delving into his pocket, he pulled out a large piece of material and wrapped it tightly over the wound. He regained his composure, and staggered away through the mist.

Behind him, Amy lay motionless as the mist slowly enveloped her.

* * *

Oh dear! Has Jack taken himself out of action? Is Amy dead? How are Sonic and the others going to take the news of Jacks latest attack? And who'll be next? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to R&R!


	3. Suspicious Circumstances

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 3 of his nasty gruesome suspense thriller! Can I point out before I begin that I was just a wee bit disappointed when no one reviewed Chapter 2. Reviews are what give me the strength to carry on with my stories, and if I don't get any reviews...I go a wee bit insane! _

_Plus, I may have to have Jack start killing offother fave characters of my readers unless those reviews start pouring in! I did it to Shadow, who's to say I won't keep doing it?_

_Shadow: ''Trust me...he will do it!''_

_Joe: Quite you! Your supposed to be dead!''_

_Shadow: ''Yes sir''_

_So sit back, relax and enjoy...'Jack The Ripper'! __By the way, I don't own any of these guys!_

* * *

**Jack The Ripper**

**Chapter 3- Suspicious Circumstances**

''I'm sorry Sonic. There was nothing we could do''

The doctor looked on as Sonic took the news in. Amy was dead.

Some late night drinkers had found her in an alleyway as they came out of the _'Whitechapel Inn'_. They had rung for an ambulance, but it was too late. She was announced dead on arrival, there had been nothing they could have done to save her.

The doctor looked at the devestated blue hedgehog in front of him. They had phoned Sonic the moment Amy had been brought in, but everyone had known that it was hopeless. Amy had received a deep bullet wound to the back of her head, piercing through her brain and severing major arteries. She had been unconscious for at least three hours before she had been found in an alleyway in _'Whitechapel Way'_. That name alone made it obvious who had killed her.

Jack had been out hunting again. And he had found Amy.

''If theres anything else I can do for you...'' the doctor started to say, only to be cut off by a slow shake of the head from Sonic.

'No...no don't bother. You've...done enough already''

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sonic alone.

Sonic sighed, his head shaking from side to side. On the table in front of him was a newspaper. On the front page, almost mocking him, read the headline-

**''Ripper Strikes Again. Victim Number 3''**

The newspaper was from a week ago, before Shadows murder and before Jacks shadow had fallen over them. First Shadow, now Amy. Who else would be next to fall to The Ripper?

At that moment, the waiting room door opened quietly. Sonic turned round, to be confronted by a devestated Cream. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked as though she had gotten dressed in a hurry. Her blouse was on back to front and her hair was matted.

Sonic walked uptoher and pulled her into a hug. The young rabbit immediatley burst into tears, as Sonic patted her on the head comfortingly.

''It's okay Cream'' Sonic said soothingly as Cream continued to sob in his arms.

''S-s-she's gone Sonic! Amy's...dead!'' she sobbed. Sonic sighed and stroked her head.

''I know Cream, there was nothing they could do. Did you come on your own?'' Sonic asked solemnly. Cream shook her head.

''No...I phoned the others like you asked me to. They should be here soon'' Cream sniffed as she broke the hug.

Sonic nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Cream sat down, wiping her eyes with a tissue from her pocket. She then turned to Sonic, a frightened look on her face.

''It was Jack wasn't it Sonic? He killed Amy...just like he killed Shadow, didn't he?''

Sonic nodded his head slowly, and Cream buried her face in the tissue.

''I'm so scared Sonic! What if he comes after the rest of us?'' Cream sobbed. Sonic walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you''

At that moment, a loud clicking sound outside caught Sonic attention. Cream had noticed too.

''Whats that?'' she asked nervously as the sound grew louder. Sonic frowned slightly.

''I don't know'' the blue hedgehog replied.

Suddenly, the clicking stopped, and the door opened slowly. Sonic stepped back cautiously, but stopped as he realised who it was.

''Tails?''

Sonic was shocked. Tails looked terrible. There were deep bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. He also looked extremely pale. But what shocked Sonic the most was what Tails had in his hand. A metal walking stick. As the fox walked further into the room, Sonic noticed that Tails was walking with a very bad limp.

''What happened to you?'' Sonic asked. Tails glared at him.

''I'm glad you asked me that Sonic! First I go out with Knuckles and Eggman for a couple of drinks. Then later in the night Eggman takes off without telling me and leaves me without a way to get home! Then, I find out that Knuckles hasn't got any money to pay for the drinks, and so I have to fork out all the cash!''

Tails paused to get his breath back. His face had taken on a redish tinge and he winced in obvious pain as he steadied himself with his cane.

''After I've forked out all that cash, I decided to go home. But unfortunatley for me since I didn't have a car, I had to walk! Did I forget to mention that it was pissing it down at this point? So anyway, I get home soaked to the skin. I decide to do a bit of work in the workshop before I go to sleep, but unfortunatley I had a little accident with the power saw!''

Tails motioned at his left leg and snarled.

''I cut right through the skin and lost a hell of a lot of blood! I was also in agony the likes I have never felt before and I wasn't really keen of hobbling to the hospital through the rain! So I bandaged it up and decided to go to sleep. But oh no, I can't even do that! Because at 3 o'clock in the morning I get her over there ringing me telling me that Amy's hurt!'' Tails jabbed at Cream, who shrank back in fear.

''So I had to walk all the way to this disease factory in the rain with a damaged leg! But apart from that, I had a really enjoyable night!'' Tails snorted and collapsed into a nearby seat. Sonic glared at him.

''Do you even know whats happened?'' he snarled. Tails looked up.

''Well obviously! Amy went and got herself drunk and hurt herself! But I don't really see why you had to drag me here justbecause the stupid bitch got herself pissed out of her head!''

Cream stifled a gasp. Sonic's face went bright red and his eye was twitching.

''AMYS DEAD!'' Sonic bellowed, knocking Tails off guard. Spnic approached Tails.

''My girlfriend was murdered last night, and you don't even give a shit! I swear Tails if you and me didn't used to be friends, I would kill you right where you sit!''

Tails stared dumbfounded.

''Murdered?'' he stammered. Cream stifled a sob, and Sonic nodded.

''Oh my God! Sonic I am so sorry, I had no idea!'' Tails stood up with difficulty, a stunned look on his face. Sonic sighed.

''It's not your fault Tails. You didn't know'' Sonic said solemnly. Tails shook his head.

''No, thats no excuse! I was bang out of order! I just had such a crappy night that I just wanted to take it out on someone. Can you ever forgive me?''

Sonic looked Tails straight in the eye and nodded.

''Of course I forgive you! Your my best buddy, how can I not?'' Tails smiled and lay his free hand on Sonics shoulder.

''Sonic, for what its worth I'm so sorry for what happened'' Tails said. Sonic smiled slightly.

''Thanks Tails. Much appreciated''

At that moment, the door opened and Eggman walked in. He looked apsolutely beaten down emotionally. Sonic turned to face him, noticing that Eggman too was walking with a slight limp.

''Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry'' Eggman said choking up. Sonic walked upto him slowly.

''Hi Eggman. Did you get here okay?'' Eggman nodded.

''I came as soon as I got the message from Cream. How did she die Sonic?''

Sonic paused as he bit his lip.

''She was murdered Eggman...by Jack''

Eggman gasped, and Tails dropped his cane which clattered to the floor.

''Jack? As in Jack The Ripper? Are you serious?'' Tails blurted out, a bewildered look on his face. Sonic nodded.

''Yep. They found her in _'Whitechapel Way'_. A bit of a coincidence if you ask me!'' he muttered bitterly. Eggman shook his head, apparently stunned.

''I thought it was bad enough when he got Shadow, but not Amy!'' Eggman croaked as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Tails began to light up a cigarette.

''I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I think it's too much of a coincidence for it to happen twice! First Shadow and now Amy!'' Everyone stared at the fox.

''What do you mean?'' Cream asked. Tails looked at her.

''Don't you think it's a bit coincidental? I mean for starters, how many people knew where Shadow lived? Not many!''

Sonic stared blankly at Tails.

''Are you trying to tell us that one of us killed Shadow and Amy?'' Sonic asked. Tails nodded.

''To be fair Sonic, not many people knew where Shadow lived. He was too much of a recluse. Onlyus lot knew his address as far as I know!'' Tails stubbed out his cigarette on the table top.

Eggman collapsed into a chair next to Cream, his eyes on Tails.

''I don't beleive you Tails! How could you even think that one of us would be capable of such appaling acts?'' Eggman all but shouted. Tails glared at him.

''Oh yeah? And where were you last night after you took off from the club?'' Tails eyed Eggman suspiciously. Eggman turned away his gaze.

''I went home. I had a lot of work to do. Besides, I didn't fancy having to wait for you and Knuckles to finish off drinking yourselves stupid! You know I don't drink!''

Tails snorted.

''A bit convenient don't you think? It wouldn't have taken you long to reach_ 'Whitechapel Way'_ from the club in your car! Fifteen minutes maybe?'' Tails said as he reached for the paper.

''How dare you! I wouldn't lay a finger on Amy!'' Eggman yelled. Tails eyed him.

''It didn't used to be a problem for you!'' Tails snarled. Eggman stood up and jabbed his finger at the fox.

''And what about you? Where did you go after you'd finished wasting yourself? Down to the local pub in _'Whitechapel'_? Don't forget Tails, I know all about your little drinking problem! Once you get started you can't stop!''

Tails jumped to his feet, wincing slightly as his foot came into contact with the floor.

''Don't give me that crap! I got over that addiction! Besides I've already told Sonic where I went last night! Its the reason I did my leg in! Tell him Sonic!'' Tails looked at the blue hedgehog, who had sat down during the argument.

''Eggman, Tails went home after he left the club. He kinda did his leg in as well with a power saw when he was working on something''

Eggman snorted.

''Seems a bit convenient Tails!'' Tails leered at him.

''Are you saying I'd cut my own leg open just to have an alliby? God sakes Eggman how patheitc does that sound?'' Tails snarled. Sonic finally stood up and pointed at both of them.

''Listen you two! This has got to stop! I know each of you, and I know that none of you would even think of doing such a thing as this! Now will you two please stop staring daggers at each other?''

Eggman and Tails nodded reluctantly.

''Good. Now, where are Knuckles and Rouge?'' Sonic asked. Cream looked up.

''Rouge isn't coming. She just couldn't bare it'' the young rabbit said. Tails looked up suddenly.

''Was she with Amy last night?'' the fox asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

''Yes she was. And don't get any ideas Tails! Witnesses can vouch that she was at that pub until two in the morning! Not once did she go out!'' Cream scowled at Tails, who looked away. Eggman stood up with difficulty.

Sonic noticed.

''Hey Eggman, whats with the limp?'' Sonic asked. Eggman looked up nervously.

''I have arthritis Sonic. I had a terrible nights sleep, I was in absolute agony! And its not much better now!''

Sonic nodded in recognition. Tails suddenly spoke up.

''Where's Knuckles? Didn't you guys ring him too?''

Sonic looked at Cream, who nodded.

''I phoned everyone. But he didn't pick up so I left a message'' Tails snorted.

''He's probably sleeping off his hangover. And from the amount of drinks I had to fork out for him, I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a while!'' Tails smirked, and lit up another cigarette.

''You do know this is a no smoking room Tails?'' Eggman pointed out and gestured to a sign on the wall. Tails scowled and scrunched the cigarette out.

''God damn hospitals!'' Tails muttered. Sonic walked upto the fox.

''Shouln't you have the doctors check out your leg? From the way you described it, it sounded pretty nasty!'' Sonic asked. Tails pulled his leg back defensively.

''No! I'm fine! Besides, the last thing I need right now is a guy in a white suit poking me and asking me how I feel! I've had enough of that recently!''

Sonic was slightly taken aback by Tails reluctance. He knew that Tails had had a hard time in the last two years, but he was usually more cooperative than this.

Sonic turned round as Cream let out a gasp. She was clutching the paper in her hands, and her face was frozen in horror.

''I can't even read a newpaper without his name showing up! Why did this have to happen?'' Cream sobbed. Sonic walked upto her and removed the paper fom her grip.

''Don't worry Cream, everythings gonna be okay! We're all gonna stay over at my house tonight, so you'll be safe'' Tails and Eggman looked up at this remark.

''Excuse me?'' Tails remarked. Sonic stood up and walked upto him.

''I said we're all staying at my house tonight! You didn't do what I said last night and looked what happened!'' Sonic all but yelled before faltering. Tails sighed.

''I know we didn't. But how could we have known what would happen Sonic?'' Tails replied. Sonic jabbed at hm.

''And thats why tonight we're all gonna stay under one roof! No more drinking, and no more going out alone! Amy died last night because we didn't follow what I said. And I'm gonna ensure that it doesn't happen again!''

''But Sonic. What if Tails is right? What if one of us is Jack?'' Cream asked nervously. Sonic scowled at her.

''None of us is Jack, okay Cream? I don't beleive that for a second! Now, if you will all excuse me, I have to speak to the doctor about Amy's...autopsy''

Sonic sighed and walked out the room. The others couldn't hel noticing that he had walke dout of the room with a suspicious limp.

* * *

Ooh! Suspects galore in this chapter! Take your pick! Find out next time who'll be next! And don't forget to R&R!


	4. Murder On The Dance Floor

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with chapter 4 of his nasty bloody thriller story! Thanks to Zerberus Alpha for reviewing, and to all those who have been reading so far! _

_Now sit back, relax, and pray that your favourite character doesn't become Jack's next victim!_

* * *

**Jack The Ripper**

**Murder On The Dance Floor**

It was a tense atmosphere the following evening at Sonics house. True to his word, the blue hedgehog had made sure that everyone was round his house and were prepared to spend the night. It didn't make for a pleasant evening.

For starters, no one wanted to be in the same house as each other. Suspicion was rife as to the possible identity of Jack, and no one was above suspicion. Everyone that is, except Rouge. Cream had been right, several people could vouch in her defense that she had indeed stayed on in the _'Whitechapel Inn'_ several hours after Amy had left, which ruled her out completely. For everyone else, tension was high.

''Well, isn't this nice? I'm sat in a room with a load of people I haven't seen for two years, and one of thems a serial killer!'' Knuckles snarled sarcastically. Everyone glared at him.

''Oh will you shut up Knuckles? Its too early in the evening for this!'' Eggman said. Knuckles snorted and took a long swig from the can of lager in his hand.

''We don't know that Knux! For all we know, this is all just a huge coinsidence!'' Rouge cut in. Tails laughed.

''Oh yeah right! Shadow gets murdered by someone who happened to know his address that only us lot knew! And then, to cap it all off, Amy gets wasted the very next night by someone who happened to know that she was going out that night! Yeah Rouge, big coinsidence!'' Tails snorted. Sonic glared at him.

''You lot promised me that you wouldn't do this! You said you'd all stay sociable and try to get on!'' Knuckles looked up.

''Well it is a bit hard to stay sociable Sonic when someone in here has killed two of your friends!''

''No! None of you did this! I know each of you from way back, and I know that none of you would even dream of doing what this sicko has done!'' Sonic all but shouted. Tails jabbed at Eggman.

''It was nevera problem for him only a few years ago! He tried to knock us off virtually every day of the week! If anyone should be under suspicion its him!''

Eggman stood up.

''Thats it! I'm leaving! I refuse to remain under the same roof with people who suspect me of being a murderer!'' Eggman turned to leave, but Sonic blocked his way.

''Hold it Eggman, just wait a minute! Now we all knew that you used to do some pretty awful things, but at the same time we all know that you've changed! Now I am getting so sick of you lot being at each others throats every chance you get! Its because of this attitude that will break us apart! And that means that you'll be easy targets for Jack!''

That hit a nerve. Eggman sat back down nervously, and Knuckles and Tails stared down to the floor. Cream let out a soft sob,and Rouge lay a comforting hand on her shoulders. Sonic shook his head.

''Im sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said that, but its the only way for you all to see the seriousness of what your doing! So now do you all see the importance of us all staying together?''

Everyone nodded. Sonic smiled slightly.

''Good. Now then, what time is it?'' Eggman and Tails looked at their watches simultaeneously.

''Half past nine'' They both said in unison.

''Okay. Now what we need to decide on, is what we're going to do tonight'' Sonic said. Rouge stood up.

''Well, as there's obvious tension in here, maybe we should all go out somewhere...together!'' Sonic and Knuckles looked up.

''What? As in a club? Are you sure?'' Knuckle asked.

Rouge nodded. ''If we're all together, we'll be safe. And its pretty clear to me that none of us want to be stuck in here all day glaring at one another!''

Sonic nodded in approval. Cream sighed.

''I'm not sure. What if he tries to get us?''Rouge put a hand on her shoulder.

''Like Isaid, if we're all together he can't hurt us. Now, what do you all say?''

Knuckles nodded entusiastically. Tails and Eggman didn't look as keen, but both of them nodded as well. Sonic shrugged slightly. Rouge smiled.

''I have good idea's sometimes don't I!''

Tails looked up.

''Are you and Sonic sure your up to this? I mean, considering whats happened, maybe its not such a good idea''

Rouge walked up to him.

''Like I said last night, I've got a lot of bad feelings I want to suppress! Now we all know whats happened, but at the same time we can't just hide away in fear! Thats what he wants! And I really don't think Shadow and Amy would want us to do that either!''

Sonic sighed at Amy's name, and Rouge turned to face him.

''Oh I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't mean to...'' Sonic cut her off with a shake of the head.

''I'm fine. Besides, your right. Sonic the hedgehog doesn't run from his enemies, he stands upto them! And even though she's gone, I'm sure Amy would agree with me!''

Rouge smiled and lay a hand on Sonics shoulder.

''I'm sure she would Sonic'' She whispered. Sonic smiled.

''Thanks Rouge'' Knuckles stood up.

''Okay then! We're all agreed, so lets go! Tails?'' Knuckles gestured to Tails, who stood up with slight difficulty.

''Oh yeah! I aint gonna let some God damn son of a bitch interfere with my life!'' Knuckles laughed and patted Tails on the shoulder.Sonic jabbed at them.

''Just remember! We all stick together! Are we all clear on that?'' Everyone nodded.

''Okay then, lets go!''

Knuckles and Tails made their way to the door first, followed by Eggman. Rouge waited up for Cream, and both girls made their way out of the room. Behind them, Sonic pulled on his coat.

Once he had done that, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. In the light, it glistened metalically.

''Just to be on the safe side'' He whispered, before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Inside the club, the party was in full swing. The gang had arrived late, and the nighr was winding down. There were over two hundred people inside, all of them enjoying themselves to the full. Knuckles took one look at the far side of the room, and smiled broardly. 

''Well, thats me sorted for the night!'' He laughed before making his way through the crowd towards the bar. Tails sniggered.

''If theres one thing I can say about Knuckles, he sure knows how to have a good time!''

Behind him, Sonic pulled his coat on tighter. Rouge noticed.

''You okay? You seem tense'' Sonic snorted.

''Well based on whats happened in the last two days, I think I have the right to feel a little tense don't you?''

Rouge was surprised at Sonics sudden mood swing. Sonic noticed.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you'' Rouge smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.

''No one should have to go through what you have had to. If I pressured you to come, I apologise''

''No, you didn't pressurise me! I came on my own free will, and I shouldn't have snapped at you! Besides, we didn't come here to snap at each other! Thats what we left the house for!'' Sonic smiled and Rouge returned the gesture.

Eggman walked up to Cream, who was standing near the door nervously.

''Are you okay my dear?'' Cream looked up nervously.

''Im scared Doctor Eggman. I've never been so scared in my life'' Eggman gestured his arm towards her.

''Can I buy you a drink, and we can talk about it?'' Cream smiled.

''Thank you. I'd like that'' The two of them made their way to the bar through the crowd.

''Well then. If you two will excuse me, I think I'll go up to the smoking sector for a quick ciggy! See ya later!'' Tails said in Sonics direction, before taking off through the throng of people.

Rouge smiled at Sonic. ''Do you want to dance Sonic?''

Sonic looked back at her surprised. Rouge continued to smile at him. Eventually, he returned the smile.

'Why not!''

Rouge laughed as they made their way to the dance floor. Unbeknowst to her, Sonic delved into his pocket and grasped the object in his hand.

Once they had reached the dance floor, they joined in with the other ravers. Galfway throught he song, Rouge looked into Sonics eyes.

''You know, in this light you look the spitting image of my Shady!'' Sonic smiled nervously.

''Thanks, I guess!'' Rouge moved closer to the blue hedgehog.

''I know hw your feeling Sonic. I've felt the same way ever since he died. But I feel safe when I'm with you. As long as your here, nothing bad can happen to me!''

Sonic smiled as the song came to an end.

As the song ended, another began playing. 'Murder on the Dancefloor'.

* * *

He snarled. He could see them. Hundreds of them. All of them the same. 

From his vantage point, Jack smiled as he reached into his coat pocket. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of the gun, feeling comforting against his skin. Without hesitation, he grasped it and slowly removed it from the pocket.

From where he was standing, it was dark and hid him completely from the eyes of those beneath him. No one knew where he was, let alone what he was planning to do.

As he steadied himself against the metal beam, he smiled as he carefully picked his target. There were so many of them, he didn't know which one to pick. To him, they were all the same.

His ears throbbed as the loud speakers continued to blast out music throughout the building. He couldn't put words to the music. To him, it was just random noises. Nothing to put him off his main aim.

With a grunt, he positioned the gun at the chosen target. Through the bright lights that flashed across his face, he could make out the face of his chosen victim. Totally unaware of their fate.

With a smile, hepulled the trigger.

* * *

''Sonic? Are you allright?'' 

Sonic grimaced, a pained look stretching itself across his face. With a strangled gasp, he fell against Rouge. Rouge looked down surprised at the blue hedghog slumped against her, only until her eyes passed down to his back. Through his shirt, a bright liquid was slowly seeping its way throught he material and down Sonics back.

Rouge screamed.

''Oh my God! Oh my God!'' She shrieked as people closest to her looked up, wondering what was wrong. Within seconds, they noticed the problem.

''Shit! This guys been shot! Call an ambulance!''

The music cut off as pandomonium erupted on the dance floor. People rushed to Rouges aid as Sonic collapsed to the floor. He wasn't moving, and already a small pool of blood was beginning to surround him. Rouge was beside herself, and had to be ushered away as Sonic lay motionless on the floor.

In the crowd someone pushed his way through, a surprised look on his face.

''Hey, whats all the commotion?'' Knuckles asked. Behind him, Tails and Eggman walked up, each of them apparently unaware of what had just happened.

* * *

Ooh! Is Sonic dead? How will the others take the news? And who will be the next to fall to Jack? Find out next chapter! 

And please, please, please don't forget to R&R!


	5. Casualty Massacre

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 5 of 'Jack The Ripper'! For those of you who thought the last chapter was a bit lightweight and lacking in susupense, wait until you read this next chapter! I scared myself writing this, and hopefully it will do the same to you all! _

_The song by the way is 'Voulez Vous' by Abba. _

_Lets do it!

* * *

_

**Jack The Ripper**

**Chapter 5- Casualty Massacre**

**'Jack Strikes Again! Sonic Falls To The Ripper!'**

''Bastards! He isn't even dead!''

Rouge snarled and flung the paper across the room. It exploded as soon as it made contact with the wall, pages flying off in all directions. She had every right to be angry.

Sonic had been shot and rendered unconscious. Luckily for him, the emergency services had arrived in the nick of time and rushed him to Station Square Hospital where he had been put on life support.

From the amount of blood he was losing, every expecting him to die, but Sonic was a fighter. Although he had still not regained consciousness, Sonic had been taken off life support later that night, and with luck on his side he would regain consciousness soon. Unfortunately, the press had got onto the story. The headline had proved that. And everyone knew who had perpetrated the crime. Jack.

It was obvious to Rouge now. Jack was following them. They weren't safe even in a group, and that terrified her the most. No matter how many people had been at the club, Jack had still managed to track them down and single Sonic out. He was unstoppable.

Despite the fact that there were over two hundred people in the club that night, none of them had seen anything that could help the police track down Jack. From the angle of the shot, he had been staked out on the top floor gantry overlooking the dance floor. It was dark up there, so no one had seen a thing. And due to the loud music, no one had heard the shot. If Jack had missed, no one would have known he was there.

But he hadn't, and the general public was in outcry. The Ripper had struck again, and no one knew who would be the next person to fall.

Rouge sighed. She was sat in the hospital waiting room, the same one the others had sat in when Amy had been killed. She had accompanied Sonic to the hospital, and had been waiting ever since. She, like everyone else, had been expecting the worst, but Sonic had proven them all wrong. It was just like him to pull of such a stunt. Even in the face of death, Sonic had come through. It brought a smile to Rouges face, which faded as the door opened and Cream walked in.

''I just spoke to the doctor Rouge. They said Sonic's gonna be okay!'' Cream cried. Rouge walked upto her and pulled her into a hug.

''Its okay Cream! We all know Sonics a fighter! It'll take more than this to bring him down!'' Rouge smiled. Cream returned the gesture.

''I was so worried Rouge. After everything thats happened tonight, I was bracing myself for the worst! But he's okay!'' Cream stifled a sob and sat down. Her eyes focused on the discarded newspaper on the far side of the room.

''They didn't take long did they?'' Cream snarled. The press had been harrassing her all day, asking her questions about Jack. She was worn out.

''No they didn't! The bastards! They don't care about Sonic, they just want to start a panic!'' Rouge growled and sat next to Cream.

''Well they're doing a good job! Its all over the news and in every newspaper!'' Cream said. Rouge turned to look at her.

''Did you come alone?'' Cream nodded.

Rouge was secretly relieved. The last thing she wanted was to have to face the guys, considering they were now the prime suspects.

Each of them had had a perfect opportunity to hit Sonic that night. It had been crowded, meaning that they could have blended in without being noticed. No one would have spotted them if one of them had decided to make his way to the top gantry. Rouge couldn't beleive she was thinking like this, but maybe Cream was right. Maybe one of them really was Jack. She had to find out for sure.

''Cream? When Eggman invited you to the bar, did you see Knuckles by any chance?'' Cream shook her head.

''No, I didn't. He wasn't there when we got there. At least, I didn't think he was''

So that put Knuckles in the spotlight. Where had he been when he had said he would be at the bar? Could he have merged into the crowd and made his way to the gantry? Wherever he had been when Sonic had been shot, according to Cream he wasn't at the bar.

'What about Eggman Cream? Did he stay with you at the bar all that time?'' ToRouges surprise, Cream shook her head.

''He siad he had spotted someone in the crowd when we reached the bar, and then he disapeared into the crowd. He didn't come back''

Rouge frowned. Had Eggman really seen someone he knew in the crowd, or did he lie to enable him to leave the bar without Cream becoming suspicious?

And as for Tails. He had told Sonic and Rouge that he was going to the smoking sector for a fag. Had he done that, or had he made his way to the gantry?

Rouge felt sick. She didn't want to believe that one of her friends could have done such a sickening thing. But the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. They had all known Shadows home address, and they had also know that Amy was going out drinking. Their alibies for that night seemed patchy as well. Eggman had taken off from the club without telling Knuckles or Tails. He could have easily made it to 'Whitechapel Way' in enough time to find Amy, and could have easily been lying about his arthritis.

Tails had said he had left the club that night and gone home. Had he really done that? Could he have made his way to 'Whitechapel Way' in enough time to kill Amy, and then cut his leg in the process?

As for Knuckles, he said he was drunk out of his skull. But Rouge knew Knuckles, and she knew it took more than a few drinks to knock the red echinda out. What did he really do that night?

Cream looked at Rouge, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

''Do you think one of them could have shot Sonic, Rouge?'' Rouge sighed.

''I don't know Cream. I don't know what to beleive anymore. Before all this, I thought I knew you all. And now I'm starting to think that one of them is a serial killer. Maybe I'm going mad!''

Cream lay a hand on Rouges shoulder.

''I feel the same. I don't want to think like this Rouge, but I can't help it! I'm scared of what could happen next!'' Rouge looked at the young rabbit.

''Don't worry Cream. You can stay at my place tonight if you want! We can stay up all night watching tv and eating sweets! What do you say?'' Cream smiled.

''I'd like that!'' Rouge returned the smile.

At that moment, the waiting room door opened, and a young doctor walked into the room.

''I'm soory laides, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over''

Rouge walked up to the doctor.

''Is Sonic going to be okay?'' The doctor nodded.

''He's in a stable condition. We'll contact you if anything happens'' Rouge smiled.

''Thank you doctor! Come on Cream, that tv isn't gonna watch itself!''

The two ladies made their way out of the waiting room and down the corridor. As the doctor proceeded to lock up the room, someone walked up behind him.

''Everything okay Doctor Harris?'' the doctor turned to face the physician.

''Yes thank you Doctor Eggman. I'll be leaving now. Do you wish to acompany me to the pub for a quick drink?'' Eggman shook his head.

''No thank you, I have much work to be getting on with! I expect it to be a late night tonight!'' Doctor Harris smiled.

''Okay then, but remember to tell the caretaker when you intend to leave. He should be arriving in a few hours. See you tomorow!''

Doctor Harris turned and walked down the corridor. Behind him, Eggman sighed and shook his head.

''Yes indeed! A very long night!''

* * *

It was 12:10PM as Doctor Eggman sat in his office. On his desk was a mountain of paper work, which he was just beginning to sort through. At the rate he was going, he would be up until dawn! Stil, at least it was quiet in the hospital. 

His office was on the far side of the hospital, away from the main wards and the patients. All Eggman could here as he continued to work through his files, was complete silence.

Eggman looked up suddenly. Was he imagining it, or had he just heard something out in the corridor? No, that wasn't possible. He was just working too hard that was all. Still, he could have sworn he had heard something.

Eggman sighed and rubbed his forehead.

''I work way too hard!'' He muttered as he put down his pen. With a slight grunt, he lay back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He would relax for a few minutes, and then get back to work.

His eyes flew open. He had heard something. Definently. Footsteps. Out in the corridor. But that wasn't possible. The caretaker wasn't due for another two hours, and no one else had any right to be down here so late. There were no patients in his area, and the waiting room was closed for the night. But he had definetly heard footsteps, that he was certain.

With a grunt, Eggman climbed out of his chair and walked to the door of his office. He peered through the glass into the corridor, and waited.

Nothing. Not a sound. Eggman sighed and turned away from the window. Just as he did however, soemthing caught his eye. Something had moved.

Eggman snarled and peered through the glass. Someone was trespassing in his area of the hospital. No one, not the nurses or visitors of any kind were to be down this side of the hospital at this time of night. When he found out who it was, there would be hell to pay.

Eggman opened the door and peered out into the corridor. As it was so late, the only light came from the dim industrial lights on the ceiling. This mean that the corriodr itself was dark, and eery. Egman didn't really mind most times, but at that moment it unnerved him. He didn't know why, but deep down he was scared.

Closing the door behind him, Eggman stepped out into the corridor.

''Hello? Is there anyone there?'' He called out.

Silence. Not a sound. Eggman breathed deeply and began walking down the corridor. If this was a windup, he didn't find it funny. But he had definetly heard something, and he intended to find out what.

He stopped as he came to the end of the corridor. It split off into two further corridors.The leftcorridorled to other end of the hospital, to the wards and staff room. Theright corridorled to the surgical labs, the operation rooms, the storage cupboards.

Eggman tensed up as he heard something. A voice, coming from the right corridor.

_''Here comes a candle to light you to bed. And here comes a chopper to chop off your head''_

It made Eggmans blood run cold. The voice he had just heard was like none he had ever heard before. It was stripped of all emotion, and had come out as barely a whisper. No one he knew had a voice like that.

Eggman was sweating. He wanted to run back to his office and call the police. But he couldn't. He was terrified. Terrified of what ever it was chasing him back to his office and trapping him. He could run down the other corriodr to the wards, but the corridor was long, and there was every chancewhoever it waswould get him long before he reached help.

He had no choice. He had to go on.

With a snarl, Eggman walked down the dim corridor. In front of him lay the surgical rooms. They always made him nervous. People had died on those rooms on those operating tables, and it made him nervous. But whoever was hidng down there was definetly alive. And Eggman was determined to find out who it was.

He cam to a halt suddenly. He could here something else. But this time it wasn't a voice. It was music. Loud music coming from one of the operating theatres. He strained to here what it was. It took him completely by surprise.

_People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean  
_  
It was Abba. Someone was playing an Abba song in one of the operating rooms. Eggman was stunned, but he snapped out of it. He now knew exactly where the person was, and he was going to catch him.

As Eggman made his way down the corridor, the music grew louder.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous..._

He reached the area of corridor where the music was coming from. But what he saw sent a shiver down his spine.

On the floor leading upto the operating room, bloody footprints. Leading straight into the room. Eggman tired not to retch, and cautiously made his way further into the corridor. The music was definetly coming from the room where the crimson footprints led. Eggman wasn't sure now whether the person he was trying to find may be injured. But he would find that out one he had found him.

With fresh determination, Eggman threw open the doors to the operating room, expecting to find his man. But instead, all he saw was an empty ward. But he had found where the music was emitting from.

On one of the instrument trolleys was a battered CD player. It was from this the song was coming from. But who had put it there he wondered?

As he walked into the room, he passed a trolley of medical instruments. Scalpels, forceps and assorted blades flashed in the dim lighting. Eggman ignored them, and walked upto the CD player.

From this angle, he could amke out several stains covering its casing. In the dim lighting, it looked to him like dried blood. It made him feel sick.

Suddenly, a sound behind him made him tense up. Metal sliding on metal, like cutlery in a draw. He wasn't alone in the room.

And that when he turned round and faced the person behind him. What he saw made him gasp.

''Oh my God!'' He stammered. It was the last thing he ever said.

The scalpel sliced down, burying itself in Eggmans throat. He stumbled back and crahsed into the CD player. It fell off the trolley. and crashed to the floor. Amazingly, it continued to play its song.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
_

The song continued to play through the room, as Jack continued to stab the prone Eggman with the instruments from the medical trolley...

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later that the caretaker made his way into the operating room. What took him by surprise was the body bag layed out on the operating table. No one had told him about that when he had arrived.

As he flicked on the lights, he was shocked to discover the mess on the floor. Blood, splattered all over the floor. A medical trolley was overturned, and scalpels and all sorts were strewn all across the room. But what shocked him the most was the body bag. It was open.

As he carefully lifted the medical trolley back onto its wheels, the caretaker couldn't help but look into the open body bag.

His resultingscream could be heard throughout the hospital.

Inside the body bag, was Eggman. Or at least...what was left of him.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Jacks gonna be a lot more vicious from now on in! Please R&R and tell me what you think!_

_Joe._


	6. The Net Tightens

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 6 of his gruesome, blood filled suspense story! The net is tightening on Jacks identity. Have you picked a suspect yet?_

_Lets do this!_

_

* * *

_

**Jack The Ripper**

**Chapter 6- The Net Tightens**

_'A gift to the entire medical community. Jack.'_

Thats what the note they had found on Eggman read, written in the mans own blood. It caused a chill to streak through however read it. Jack had struck again.

Eggmans body had been virtually destroyed. His face had been slashed with numerous instruments from the medical trolley, his eyes had been gouged out, and a scalpel pierced through his head. His arms and legs had been sliced clean off, and another scalpel pierced through his chest. On the handle of the blade, the note had been attached. But the worst thing of all was what they found on the floor.

A wine glass...full of Eggmans own blood. Jack wasn't just a killer. He was a vampire.

Doctor Harris watched on as the coroners men hastily zipped up the body bag. The young doctor was ghostly white, and sweat trickled down his brow. In all his years in the medical business, he had never seen such an appalling sight. He resisted once again the urge to retch, and turned to the person stood next to him.

''I don't beleive it. I only saw him last night. How could such a thing happen?''

''Oh it happened all right, and I'm gonna ensure it doesn't happen again! I want a list of everyone who has access to this area of the hospital after 9pm, and I want a record of everyone who visited this hospital in the last 16 hours'' The figure ordered. Doctor Harris nodded.

''I'll get onto it right away. If you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to'' The doctor nodded and turned and left the room as quickly as he could.

Thelone figurestared down at the still wet blood on the floor, and back to the medical trolley. The blades flashed menacingly under the bright light. He shivered.

''I'm gonna catch you, you bastard! Detective Vector never fails to catch his man!''

* * *

In the ward, Sonic was anxious to leave as soon as he could. He had heard the news, and it made him sick to the stomach. Jack had been at the hospital, and he had found Eggman. What was worse, was that Sonic had also been in the hospital that night. Jack could have easily come back to finish him off. In a way, although he hated himself for thinking it, he was glad it had been Eggman and not him who The Ripper had taken out. 

Sonic had regained consciousness an hur before Eggmans body had been found, and he had been wide awake when he heard the blood curdling scream of the caretaker. Since then, Sonic had been anxious to get out of the hospital. He didn't want to stay in the same place where one of his friends had been killed in the most horrifying way imaginable. But he was still recovering from his injuries, and the doctors had warned him that any form of sudden movement could split his stitches. And that could prove fatal.

The police had been round of course. They had interviewed all the personnel who had been in the hospital after 9pm, and they had also interviewed him. But not about the murder.

''Mr Sonic, could you please explain to me why you thought it necessary to carry a gun to the club you were at the night you were shot?'' The young officer had questioned. Sonic had felt sick.

When they had been bringing him to the hospital, they had removed his coat to inspect his injuries. Unfortunatley, they had found something suspicious in the pocket.

''I was scared, okay? Two of my friends had been killed, one of them my girlfriend! I wasn't gonna step one foot out of my place unless I was protected. Right good it did me!'' Sonic had fumed.

There was no point in trying to cover it up. That night, he had been fully prepared to shoot anyone whohe thought posed a threat to him. Although he hadn't told anyone, he was terrified. And he had every right to be.

What happened next took Sonic completely by surprise.

''I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate your firearm as evidence in these murders. We'll also have to ask you to come down to the station for questioning as soon as you get the all clear from your doctor''

''Wait a minute! Are you accusing me of this? Thats bullshit!'' Sonic had snarled. He couldnt beleive that the police thought he was capable of murder, least of all his girlfriend and two of his friends.

''Nothing personnal sir, but you must admit that it is suspicious. You carrying a firearm following the murder of Amy Rose who was also shot. And you were here the night Doctor Eggman was murdered'' The officer had continued. Sonic was furious.

''I was unconscious you thick headed bastard! How could I have murdered him?'' The officer frowned.

''There have been cases of people faking unconsciousness to avoid being suspected of the crime. How do we know that you weren't faking?'' Sonic spluttered in anger.

''But I was shot! How could I have shot myself?''

''At this early stage, we are looking over that crime as a possible seperate incident to The Ripper murders. Until we've inspected the bullet that was fired at you, and cross checked it with the bullet that killed Amy Rose, we have no evidence that you were a victim of The Ripper. And we don't beleive what the papers say counts as evidence to suggest otherwise!''

Sonic was stunned. He could not beleive that the police suspected him of killing Amy and Eggman. Him, the hero of Station Square! Being accused of murder.

The police had left a few minutes later, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts. It had been stupid of him to take his gun to the club. What if he had shot someone who was completely innocent? Sonic would have never forgiven himself if he had done that. And now because of his own stupidity, the police suspected him of being The Ripper.

''What am I gonna do?'' He muttered under his breath.

''You can start by saying hi to me hedgehog!'' A voice spoke out.

Sonic spun round, to be confronted by the sight of a bright green crocodile, a smile spread across his face.

''Vector?'' Sonic stared open mouthed. Vector had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him. He seemed bigger, stronger, more determined.

''Right first time Sonic! How've you been since last I saw you?'' Vector smirked. Sonic returned the smile.

''I've been better. What are you doing here?'' Vector sighed.

''I've been assigned to this case. Not my decision mind. I couldn't help over hearing your little conversation with that officer'' Sonic snorted.

''Can you beleive that guy? As if I could ever do anything like this!'' Vector shook his head.

''I have to beleive the evidence Sonic. And you have to admit, it is a bit suspicious''

Sonics jaw dropped. Vector too thought he was a murderer?

''But...I...'' Sonic couldnt finish. Vector lay a hand on the hedgehogs shoulder.

''But what I do know, is that you Sonic are not a murderer. And I know that you would never do anything to hurt your friends. I'm sorry about Amy''

Sonic nodded sadly.

''Thaks Vecs. Much appreciated'' Vector smiled.

''I've had a word with the doc. He's pleased with your progress, and you should be able to leave tonight. Under escort of course''

Sonic stared at Vector quizzically.

''Under escort? Why?''

''Your a suspect for murder Sonic! You can't be allowed to go off on your own! You could catch a plane to Brazil, and that'd be the last we see of you!''

Sonic looked down, dejected. He was a murder suspect.

''Luckily for you, the guy chosen to keep an eye on you happens to be a good one'' Sonic looked at Vector.

''Who is he?'' Vector winked. Sonic smiled.

''I'll keep you out of trouble, and if neccessary I'll prove to them how you can't possibly be a suspect!'' Sonic shook Vectors hand.

''Thanks detective. Much obliged.''

* * *

_''Our top story tonight. Another murder perpetrated by the serial killer known as Jack The Ripper. The man, who has been unnamed at the time of broadcast, was found brutally murdered this morning at Station Square Hospital. He is the sixth known murder perpetrated by The Ripper. The police are baffled as to the possible indentity of Jack, and people are left with two questions. Who is The Ripper, and who will be his next victim?''_

''Wouldn't you like to know my dear'' Jack sniggered.

In the darkness, his bloodshot eyes were entirely focussed on the television screen as news of the latest murder continued to flash across the bottom part of the screen. He smiled. In his hand was a glass, filled with a dark syrup like liquid which stained the sides of the glass.

Jack snorted. None of them had a clue as to who he was, and as long as he continued to play his cards right, they weren't likely to ever find out. He shook his head, and took another swig from the glass. The liquid tasted sweet, and it left a red smear on his top lip which he lapped up with his tongue.

He remembered the events of the night before vividly. It had been an excellent hunt, and he had left a little love note to the police. Jack enjoyed taunting his victims. That was what the CD player had been for. To lead Eggman into the operating theatre, and right into Jacks waiting hands.

Jack let out a laugh, which was akin to a loud bark. It was devoid of all humour, and would have sent a chill down the spine of anyone who had heard it. He downed the remaining liquid from the glass, and lapped up the remains from the side of his mouth. Sweet, just the way he liked it.

With a sigh, Jack stood up and walked over to the far side of the room he wa sitting in. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, plunging the room into darkness penetrated only by the flickering television screen. He walked over to a nearby hanger where his coat was hung. It took him a few seconds as he limped on his injured leg. He cursed and grabbed the wall for support.

''You'll just have to be more careful next time, won't you Jacky boy!'' He snarled under his breath as he made a grab for his coat. He tore it off the peg and quickly put it on. Once finished, he made his way over to a nearby table. On the table top was a phone.

Jack grabbed the receiver, and jabbed in a number. Then he waited, the receiver pinned under his chin in order for him to hold onto the table top to avoid collapsing. After a few seconds, someone on the other line picked up.

''Hello?'' The voice crackled. The line was a bad one, but that suited Jack just fine. It would make his voice all the more harder to recognise.

''Hello Sonic. I've been thinking a lot about you lately, and so I thought I'd ring and see how you were doing'' Jack sniggered.

''Who is this? I can't make you out clearly, the lines distorted'' Sonics voice crackled from the receiver.

''I was really disappointed with you Sonic. The others were so much more cooperative, why couldn't you just lie back and die? You make my work so much more harder now''

And audible gasp crackled down the line. Jacks grin grew wider.

''Jack? Is that you?'' Jack giggled.

''Mmm...could be! I like to keep the essence of surprise Sonic. Its so much easier to pick off prey that way. I'm sure you understand'' Jacks grin stretched across his face, pinching his cheeks.

''Listen here yo Goddamn son of a bitch! When I find you, I'm gonna tear you apart for what you did to Amy! You hear me?'' Sonic voice bellowed down the line. Jacks grin faded immediatley.

''Now you've done it. You've annoyed me Sonic, and when I get annoyed people start to disappear. If you know what I mean''

''W-what do you mean? What are you gonna do?'' Sonics terrified voice crackled down the line. Jack frowned.

''Perhaps you don't realsie who your dealing with Sonic. I'm Jack, and this city is my hunting ground! I hunt at night, and I feed on my catch! And I'm feeling mighty hungry right about now'' Jack barked out a laugh.

''Please...please...'' Sonic begged.

''Sorry Sonic, I've got to be going. There's an old friend of yours I'm having round for supper. So don't wait up!'' Jack slammed the reciever down. Licking his lips hungrily, he reached into his coat pocket and felt the cold metal on his skin.

''Jacky's comin' to get ya!'' Jack whispered under his breath as he made his way to the door. There was only one thing on his mind. Hunger.

* * *

Sonic felt sick. He'd never felt so helpless in his whole life. Jack was coming after one of his friends, and he didn't know which one. Or how much time he had. 

He had immediatley rung the houses of his friends. Rouge had picked up after 2 rings, and Sonic was releived that Cream was with her. He had ordered them to lock their doors and windows, and call him and Vector if they saw or heard anything suspicious. They had agreed.

Knuckles hadn't picked up until 10 rings, and with each passing second Sonics heart had been beating frantically. Finally, the echinda had picked up. Sonic ordered him to do they exact same thing as Rouge and Cream, and after a few seconds arguing Knuckles had finally agreed.

Tails picked up after 5 rings. Once again, Sonic ordered the fox to lock up and call him should anything look suspicious. Tails had been suspicious like Knuckles, but had agreed without arguing. Finall, Sonic started to relax.

''Don't worry buddy. I've ordered a squad car to keep an eye on each house. Trust me, Jack ain't gonna get anywhere near those guys!'' Vector had reassured him. Sonic felt more releived, but still something in his head told him that something was wrong.

Sonic shuddered at the memory of Jacks cruel voice. The way he had informed him casually that he was going to pick off another of his friends. Sonic couln't beleive that The Ripper knew his phone number, let alone his name. It was obvious now. Jack was following him and his friends. And he wasn't going to stop until they were all dead.

Sonics thought pattern was interupted by the phone ringing. Sonics heart skipped a beat. One of his friends must be in danger. Or maybe it was Jack calling to gloat that he had succeeded in killing one of them.

Sonic stared at the phone as it continued to ring. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Vetor picked up the reciever.

''Detective Vector here. Who's speaking please?''

Vector clicked onto something immediately before anyone at the other end had started speaking. In the background, music was playing. Vector knew the song, and it sent a chill up his spine.

Abba. ''Voulez Vous''. The same song they had found in the CD player along with Eggmans body. Jacks song.

Sonic remained silent as Vector listened intently to whoever was speaking at the other end. After a few seconds, Vecotr lowered the phone, and turned to face Sonic. The blue hedgehog waited intently for information from Vector.

''That was one of my boys watching out for Jack. I'm sorry Sonic''

Sonics heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to hear the rest.

''Its Tails. Jack got him''

* * *

Scary stuff or what? Is Tails dead? How will Sonic react to his little bro's attack? And what will Jacks next atrocity be? Find out next time!

Joe.


	7. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, bringing you the long, long overdue update to his so far only horror fic 'Jack The Ripper', I've had several emails clamoring for an update, and after much thought and deliberation, along with inspiration from a dream I had the previous night, I've decided to update! Hooray.

I must warn you beforehand that this fic is not for the squeamish, and I don't want any flames lambasting me for not forewarning my readers before they started reading. You get one warning. That was it.

Okay. Enough talk! Enough hype! Lets do this thing!

* * *

**Jack The Ripper**

**Chapter 7- If You Go Down To The Woods Today...**

Tails was dead. That much was obvious by the time Sonic and the police arrived at the scene.

The house could only be described as a scene of complete and utter carnage. There wasn't a single piece of furniture left untouched, slashed and ripped apart to their bare threads. The television lay face down on the floor, its screen shattered into a million pieces. Every light bulb had been smashed, plunging the house into darkness. The police had to use torches in order to navigate through the devastation.

But the worst was in store for what they found in the kitchen.

The tiled flooring was slick with blood, great streaks of it dripping down from the walls and ceiling. The utensil draws had been pulled out and lay scattered across the room, forks and spoons glistening up from their sticky crimson coating. A large meat cleaver lay in the very middle of the floor, its handle broken in two from the force it had been plunged into the lump of flesh and fur that had once been Miles Tails Prower. He no longer had a head.

Sonic threw up. The headless husk lying stomach first in its own blood couldn't be Tails. His mind refused to believe it. He felt light-headed, and would have collapsed if not for Vector who stood behind and guided him away from the scene and out into the cold night air, where he broke down completely.

"I'll kill him...I swear to God I'll kill that bastard!" he managed to get out amid the sobs.

First Shadow, then his beloved Amy, and now his best buddy Tails. Jack had taken the three most important people in his whole life. Sonic felt like his whole life was collapsing around him.

Vector finally broke the silence after several minutes once Sonic had calmed down enough. "Sonic, they're going to take him down to the coroners. I'd feel a lot safer if you came with, just so that I know where you are"

Sonic nodded slowly. "Yeah. I...I want to go with him. I know it sounds weird, but...I don't want him to go alone"

Vector nodded his head and smiled faintly, looking up as two paramedics wheeled out a stretcher from the house, a zipped up body bag wrapped in a shroud on top. They wheeled it into a waiting ambulance, and a few moments later Sonic had climbed into the back along with one of the paramedics, as Vector climbed into the passenger seat. Seconds later, the ambulance had pulled onto the road, lights flashing and siren wailing into the night. It had begun to rain.

For the next ten minutes of the journey there was silence, no one sure quite what to say as the ambulance tore into the winding darkness, leaving the busy traffic strewn streets as it took a turning. Sonic just sat motionless, his eyes never leaving the stretcher on which what had once been his best friend lay. The hedgehogs eyes brimmed with tears as he recalled all the times he and Tails had spent together, them and the gang. It seemed like such a long time ago. Sonic sighed softly at the thought of how much had changed in their lives before all the carnage, how he and Amy had finally gotten together, Rouge and Shadow finally putting their differences aside to become a couple, Eggman reforming. Indeed, Amy had become such an important part of his life that Tails had taken a backseat in Sonic's priorities, and a tear fell from his cheek as he realized that his relationship with the fox had never gotten back to the closeness they had once had. And now it never would.

"I'm...sorry Tails" Sonic whispered, and closed his eyes, the glare of headlights from behind the ambulance almost unnoticed as the hedgehog slipped into darkness.

* * *

Vector looked up suddenly from his thoughts. He let out a sigh and glanced to the side window, at the darkness that greeted him. The ambulance was now driving along a secluded wooded area to avoid the traffic, and the sombre branches of low hanging tree's zoomed past his vision as rain continued to pound the windscreen. 

The sudden glare of headlights caught his by surprise, and he looked at the reflection in the side mirror as a car came up behind the ambulance, its bodywork glistening from the reflections of the emergency lights. The car left his eyes as it turned to overtake the ambulance on the otherwise deserted highway, and Vector had just sat back into his chair when suddenly the enitre ambulance was jolted to the side violently.

"What the hell?" the driver blurted as he regained control on the slick road, easing the ambulance to a halt on the side-road. "That bastard just rammed into us!"

Vector sat up as the ambulance came to a halt, and kept his eyes focussed up ahead as the offending car came to a halt several yards ahead, its red rear lights glowing like eyes as it drew to a stop.

"I'll sort this out, you just watch me" the driver snarled as he undid his seatbelt and flung open the drivers side door, stepping out into the swirling spray and storming up to the car, walking over to the drivers side door and knocking on the window as Vector watched on.

The gunshot exploded through the night, and Vector felt his heart skip a beat as the ambulance driver fell to the floor, the left side of his head all but missing.

Vector felt the terror rising through his body as the driver door of the mystery car flew open, and a figure stepped out. Vector couldn't make him out through the darkness and the swirling rain, but as he reached for his weapon he kept his eyes firmly on the figure as it began to slowly approach the ambulance, arm raised in its direction.

The bullets drilled through the rain, shattering the ambulance windscreen. As the figure continued to approach ever so deliberately slowly, Vector slumped forward onto the dashboard, blood slowly trickling from the bullet hole drilled into his skull.

The figure reached the side of the ambulance...

* * *

Sonic had felt the ambulance shake violently to the side, and had barely managed to keep his footing before it came to a halt. Outside, the rain continued to drum onto the roof. 

"What happened?" he demanded, turning to the paramedic sat next to him. The young man looked at him in confusion, and Sonic noticed the twinge of fear in his eyes.

"I...I don't know" the man managed to say, as Sonic perked his ears up at the sound of the driver side door open and close. The driver had gotten out for some reason.

Sonic knew something was wrong. Why had they stopped? And what had caused the violent jerk that had almost thrown him off balance? He was just about to lean over to knock on the wall seperating them from the front of the ambulance to get Vector's attention, when his blood froze at the sound that pierced through the night.

A gunshot.

Sonic's heart began to pound against his chest, the bile filling his stomach. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the back doors.

"Help me get these open! Now!" he shouted at the terrified paramedic, wrenching desperately at the locked doors.

His eyes glanced down at the body bag, and his thoughts drifted to how Tails, Amy and the others must have felt before Jack had killed them. Had they felt as much fear as he was? And it was at this moment that his world erupted in a hail of bullets and broken glass.

Sonic yelled out at the top of his lungs as he finally wrenched open the back doors and stumbled out into the freezing rain, falling face first onto the tarmac. His eyes darted underneath the ambulance, and through the stinging rain he could make out the approaching legs of Jack, now only feet away from where he was lying.

Sonic had no time to warn the paramedic as he too stumbled out into the night, his eyes darting around in crippling terror. Sonic got to his feet, his chest tight with every ragged breath... and ran.

He ran with all his strength into the woods the ambulance was parallel too, ignoring the stabbing branches that tore his skin, and the rain that stung his eyes and blinded him as he continued to plow through the darkened bush.

The gunshot that tore through the night behind him only forced him on harder, not stopping until his foot caught on an unseen root and sent him tumbling face first into the dirt, his head impacting with a half hidden rock, and plunging him into darkness.

Above him, the heavens opened.

* * *

The sounds of footprints and low voices brought Sonic round, and his eyes burned at the sudden sunlight, so accustomed to the dark he had up until now been surrounded. His head hurt, his throat and chest were tight and his mouth tasted like blood. Upon opening his eyes, he was confronted with the sight of a young policeman, his eyes completely focussed on the blue hedgehog. 

"Wha...what...happened?" Sonic managed to croak.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Mr Sonic" the officer replied.

Sonic looked into the mans eyes, and knew that whatever it was that had happened, it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

The ambulance lay abandoned on the side of the road exactly where it had been left. Policemen and paramedics milled around it, and the coroner looked on with a heavy heart, and a hammering heart. On one side of the ambulance, scrawled in congealing blood-

**JACK.**

Inside the ambulance were the bodies of Vector and one of the paramedics. The driver had been found several yards away lying face first in the middle of the road.

The only body that was missing...was Tails.

* * *

END OF PART 7. 

Worth the wait? I hope so. Stay tuned for more, if you can stomach it!

Joe.

* * *


End file.
